


Distraction

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traffic is always a pain in the neck to wait through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

"Things like this don't happen in Wonderland," Hatter complained from the passenger seat of the car. "I mean, there's long lines and things, can't avoid that at the Casino or at my tea shop sometimes, but never for no reason."

"I don't like traffic any better, Hatter," Alice replied with a sigh. "There still twenty miles until our exit, too." She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. "What you need is a distraction," she said after a moment, seeing him fidget in the seat, worrying the brim of his hat.

"Oh? What kind of distraction?"

She kept her eyes on the road and her left hand on the wheel. Her right hand cupped him firmly, and she had to wiggle a bit to her right in the seat so her arm could reach completely. "How about this kind of distraction?"

He made a little happy humming sound, and she could see his grin out of the corner of her eye. She smiled to herself as she stroked him through his pants, glad that he hadn't worn the jeans after all. That would have made this that much harder. She rubbed him, slowly at first, then picking up speed as his breath caught and threatened to fracture in his throat. He arched his hips toward her hand, fingers fluttering on the brim of his hat. Alice slowed her strokes abruptly, making him whine in frustration.

"Oi, that's a-"

Alice raked her nails across his pants, making him jump. Hatter made a soft sound, and Alice laughed. "You were saying?"

"Just keep going," he told her in a strangled tone of voice.

She moved her hand over him again, rubbing faster and harder as he twisted and turned inside of the safety belt. He let out a shout as he came suddenly, arching up as best as he could in the seat. Alice chuckled and eased her foot off of the brake, coasting forward another fifty feet until she stopped again. "Doing okay, Hatter?"

He waved at her with his hat, a sloppy smile on his face. "Nice, that. Just... Lemme catch my breath and we can give it another go."

"You sure?"

"We have miles to go until our exit, you said." Hatter smiled at her. "I can't distract you until we get home, so you've got to keep distracting me." He gave her a pleased grin as she chuckled and shook her head.

Hatter leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The cars moved again, and the bottleneck opened up a bit. "Hm... Maybe I'll get to distract you soon enough after all."

Alice turned her head and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Looking forward to it. Until then, hands to yourself. We can't distract _me_ until we're home again."

"Yes, Alice," he said, retreating to his seat. He twirled the hat in his hands and then placed it back on his head. There was plenty of time to come up with what he would like to do with Alice. That was plenty distracting all by itself.


End file.
